


[惊闹/隐威红] 比翼

by Rolain



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26519476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rolain/pseuds/Rolain
Summary: 死亡废墟之上，蓝色和黑色的Seeker彼此相拥。从这一个瞬间直到永久之后，他们不曾再次分开。
Relationships: Skywarp/Thundercracker (Transformers)





	[惊闹/隐威红] 比翼

[惊闹/隐威红]《比翼》

他们并翼齐飞掠过焦土和废墟，音爆将最后残存的完整形体震裂。Seeker是天空的宠儿，惯用天性中的残忍骄傲俯视地面的渺小走卒。

“如果我们在这里挖下去，说不定能找到御天敌的盔甲碎片？”闹翻天俯视地面那片废渣海洋，风沙磨砺去原有色泽，分辨不出原来的形态。

“那是挖地虎的活。”惊天雷芯不在焉地否绝。他们即将掠过两面高耸的低谷与其他空战队员汇合。

普通的巡航任务而已，又是在己方地盘上，大意也是难免。当他们发觉低谷的两壁因为音爆的冲击开始塌陷时已经太迟，崩溃连锁反应一旦开始便无可阻止，唯一的出路是在被埋葬前用最快航速冲出去。

——但他们还不够快。

午夜的凯恩酒吧喧闹嘈杂，灯红酒绿被隔绝在包厢之外。红白Seeker浸没在黑暗中，仿佛无生命的雕塑。一只胳膊悄然凑近，触及机翼前被猛然捉住，一个反拧，来犯者被结实地钳制。

“住手！是、是我！”黑紫Seeker叫出来，带着点讨饶的意味。

红蜘蛛冷哼一声，没有将手松开。

“别这么冷淡，”闹翻天放软语调，微微偏头，摆出无辜却诱惑的神情，“是你约我的……”

或许是这神情打动了红白Seeker，蓝色的手捏住黑紫同型机的下巴，下一瞬间，便以吻封缄。这个吻持续了一小会，红蜘蛛猛地推开闹翻天，后者不满地低哼了一声。

“别太放任你的宠物，或许有一天会弄丢的。”

红蜘蛛这句话的对象是不知何时进入包厢，坐在对面椅子上的蓝白Seeker。

“如果你足够认真，或许我也会。”

惊天雷毫无起伏地回答。他们三个从下流水线就认识，损友固然算不上，相知也算非常深。Seeker极少在同型外找伴侣，哪怕只为一夜欢愉。红蜘蛛的问题在于所有Seeker中没有他看得上的——包括闹翻天在内，虽然这不妨碍闹翻天多年的失败尝试。

红蜘蛛冷笑了一下，转身消失在包厢外的各色机种之中。包厢门再次关闭，只留下黑蓝两个Seeker。

闹翻天用拇指擦过刚刚被虐待的唇，张口吐出一块微芯片——那个吻传递过来的物件，他们来此的真正目的。他捏住芯片，抬手抛给蓝白同型机。

“切，为什么他从来不上钩？”

惊天雷对着光查看芯片，金属线路丝缕清晰烙在透明聚合材料上，里面是他们的任务内容，他仔细地将之收藏好。

“你希望他上钩，还是不？”

有些东西得不到才有价值，狩猎的乐趣在于追逐本身——这点无论闹翻天还是红蜘蛛都很清楚。黑翼Seeker半自嘲地笑了一下，紫色手臂圈上蓝色的同僚，同一模具出来的容貌相距不过咫尺之间。

“你希望我得手，还是不？”

黑色手指轻车熟路抚过透亮机舱盖，肩甲的弧线，停在那里稳稳捉住——猛然推开。

“这里不行。”

闹翻天跌坐在半圆座椅上，忿忿不平。

“渣！怎么连你也来这套！”

那是一个恶梦。如果未清除文件碎片在充电时无序自演算出来的无逻辑预测可被当作梦境的等同。

高耸入云的锈渣废墟堆砌而上，延展直至地平线彼端。天空被无光的黑暗遮蔽，那么多无法分辨谁是谁的残垣断壁之中他只能一直寻找。

挖下去。中央芯片，变形齿轮，半截炮管，关节轴承。他开始疑惑，我真的杀过这么多？越堆越高的惨淡金属山摇摇欲坠，随时都会彻底崩塌将他永久没顶于同样的死亡，但是他无法停下。

然后他找到了。紫线掠过三角的黑，尖端挑出不羁的弧度，飞翔者的傲然。

干涩的笑着，黑色的手将那块翼尖的碎片紧紧贴在胸前，火种跳动之处。他终于，找到了。

“不公平……为什么不能是你？”懒散地在惊天雷的肩部动了一下，闹翻天不满地提问。他们的梦境互相交融，没有秘密。

“……那好，”惊天雷转动了头部角度，微红色光镜彼此相映。“如果我被杀了，你怎么做？”

属于闹翻天的光镜瞬间缩小焦距为炽热的艳红。

“我会追踪那个可怜的凶手，把他一·点·一·点·扯成碎片。”关键字节加足重音，他猛然握起拳头，指尖在地面留下掠夺的痕迹。“和你的碎片度过余生就免了，我乐意把你的资料删得一干二净。”

“随便你……”惊天雷坐起来，逐一捡起他们的外装甲。昨夜玩得非常HIGH，四散的接驳卡都是证据，他捡起两个一摸一样的螺钉，“哪个是你的？”

“罗唆。”闹翻天随手拿起其中之一，另一只手拎起一块蓝色装甲仔细安装回去。当螺丝顺滑地旋转到位，他轻柔地在封口留下一个静电吻。惊天雷不由低笑：这可是新花样。他懒得追问看似只有直流线路的闹翻天怎么想到这招。

黑色的手捻起剩下的螺钉，将其没入黑色装甲的平面后如法炮制，祝祷般印上封缄。这个动作交替着一再重复。稀松平常的劳力过程诡异地暗潮汹涌。

复原和破坏可以拥有同等快感，只要手段得当。他们在彼此身上留下各自的痕迹，印证誓约。

——你的一切，都是我的。

他在哪里？

一切都是黑暗，通讯器内一片嘈杂，一定受了损伤，修复机能在缓慢启动……

有谁在叫他。

通讯器内还是一片嘈杂，没有任何可以被理解的讯号。但他知道在哪个方向，向那里尽力伸出手去。

那只手被捉住了，接下来的事情他一时没搞清楚，一片乱七八糟的声响之后他仿佛腾空而起，又再次跌下去——落在锈渣海洋之上。

闹翻天扑过来，检查他的损伤。

惊天雷想起来到底发生了什么——他记得崩塌到头顶时他抬高机身飞到黑色Seeker上方，用自己作盾牌，所以闹翻天没受损伤。然后是闹翻天的传送能力，在确定他的位置后，捉住他的手，把他们一起从被埋的深处传送到了地表。

那时叫他的是闹翻天，通过他们的火种连接。

——他们都活下来了。

“我没事了。”

虽然部分系统还在当机状态，不过修复程序已经在正常工作。惊天雷想站起来，但是闹翻天紧紧抱住他不肯放开。

“真的没事了。”

“笨蛋。”

“真的、真的没事了。”

“蠢货。”

“……算了，随便你。”

反正不能飞，不如多花点时间修复，所以……干脆就这样吧。这么想着，惊天雷伸出手，回抱他的火伴。

死亡废墟之上，蓝色和黑色的Seeker彼此相拥。从这一个瞬间直到永久之后，他们不曾再次分开。

“谁去提醒那两个笨蛋我们已经迟到了？”喷气机忿忿地发言，他在原地站着从左脚换右脚，再从右脚换左脚，踢光了能找到的所有小块碎片。

“闭嘴。返航时间由我决定。”空战指挥官事不关己地作壁上观，继续看蓝黑同型机在他们的小世界里演塞星机油八点档。

“往好处想，”挽歌半开玩笑地插入，“这场面我们应该录下来，难得的绝好笑料。”

“我倒觉得该当宣传素材，”冲锋最后加入，“谁说我们霸天虎连情感回路都是钢筋铁打？我们只是在对象上非常挑剔罢了。”他用手肘暧昧地戳了下两位僚友，尖头仨于是也陷入他们的温情世界去了。

受不了，一群笨蛋。红蜘蛛在芯里不屑地骂道，一边接通持续呼叫了二十一遍的通讯。

“渣！！已经过了集合时间了！！你们到底在干什么！！！”威震天的怒火足以夷平半个塞伯坦，空战官后悔没把音量调小点。

“我们遇到了点……小麻烦，奇袭。”红蜘蛛面不改色信口编造，通话那边稍微停顿了一下。

“我派支援过去。”暴君听来冷静许多，甚至……可以说有点关切？这联想让红蜘蛛狠狠打了个冷战。

“不必，已经搞定了，即刻返航。”红白Seeker快速盘算着，如此机会理应适当利用。“……我早提醒过你不该让空战部队干激光鸟的活，你看这次又是这样。全知全能的首领大人，如果你总这么忽视部下的意见早晚有一天……”

“够了！！！”暴君的怒火重新飙至顶点，背景音乐是一片哀嚎遍野，估计那强大的融合炮有意走了火。再次过去短暂的静默，“回来后立刻来见我。”

“遵命，伟大的威震天。”空战官芯满意足地回答。

THE END

=========

共犯们的情色和色情 XD


End file.
